


Beneficial

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bants, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, dick talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: When Phil visits LA, he stays with Anthony. In fact, he crawls right into bed with Anthony and it turns out, he’s not the only one.This is basically a meet cute in an unusual setting:) Thanks PFF Bingo for motivating me to write something silly and fun.This ticks off my boxes for mistaken identity and sharing a bed.





	Beneficial

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, please reblog [here](https://allthephils.tumblr.com/post/188262676460/beneficial) and come say hi on Tumblr @allthphils

Phil likes the finer things. He can definitely afford to stay in a well appointed hotel with soft linens and big windows and views of the city. There are, however, a few things that Phil appreciates more than luxury. A real home, lived in and loved, is one of them, a beautiful man who is just as generous with his body as he is with his living space is another. Anthony is just a friend, a friend with a very nice little home in Los Angeles who welcomes Phil to stay whenever he’s in town. In fact, he welcomes him right into his bed. Waking up naked and wrapped in muscular arms beats room service breakfast any day.

When Anthony texted the door code, he’d added,  _ not sure I’ll be there but make yourself at home.  _ It usually goes this way, Anthony pretending he’s got plans, that he isn’t looking forward to the particular benefits their friendship affords, emphasizing the casual nature of it all. Phil comes in with no expectations and it’s been Anthony that moves first every time, inching closer on the sofa, leaning in. The last time, he’d pulled his shirt off before Phil even had the door closed behind him.

The flight into LAX landed around ten so it’s nearly midnight when Phil arrives at Anthony’s place. It’s well into morning in London and Phil is feeling every minute of it as he squints through dry contacts to punch the code into the number pad on the door. The house is dark and quiet. Anthony would have left a light on if he were gone. Phil assumes he’s sleeping and quietly ducks into the guest bathroom to take out his contacts, brush his teeth, and strip down to his pants. Funny how he almost always wears pajamas at home but not here. It’s warm in LA and there’s no need for modesty. Why hide what’s on offer?

Shuffling his feet in hopes of alerting himself to obstacles before tumbling over them, Phil makes his way, nearly blind in the dark. The bedroom door is open. The sound of soft, even breaths moves through the silence. Anthony faces the other way but those curly locks on the pillow are so familiar, even through Phil’s blurry eyes. There’s something incredibly intimate about standing near someone while they sleep, knowing he was invited, that he’s trusted enough to be in this vulnerable place. 

Carefully, Phil pulls back the duvet and lays himself down. He drags a finger over the floof of curly hair on the pillow next to his. He’d love to move his body closer, to press his chest to Anthony’s back, wrap his arm around his waist, tuck a leg between his strong thighs. His body is unreal. The thought of pressing himself up against that taut little bum has Phil’s body responding in ways he thought he was way too tired for. He is, however, definitely too tired to act on any of those biological impulses. Even if he weren’t, he wouldn’t assert himself in that way. And so, with hopeful anticipation for what the morning may bring, the boundaries stay firmly in place and within minutes, he’s asleep.

  
  
  


Morning comes but the room is still dark, blackout shades pulled down to keep the hot Los Angeles sun from streaming in. Phil is just emerging from a lovely dream involving Chris Hemsworth and a strawberry cheesecake when he feels a hand on his hip. He hums his approval just as the hand slips forward, finding Phil’s dick and squeezing him gently through his pants. He can feel breath on the back of his neck and the firm ridge of Anthony’s erection against his ass. This is bold, even for Anthony and it feels so good. Phil grabs the hand on his dick and pushes it under the waistband of his pants. Long fingers curl around him and he rocks his hips forward, seeing no reason to hold back. 

There’s a breathy chuckle behind Phil’s ear. “Wow,” Anthony says in a terrible, posh British accent. He sounds ridiculous. “have you been taking supplements?”

Phil just sort of grunts with a question mark, his brain is admittedly a little foggy.

“Maybe my memory is bad but you weren’t this big before?” He’s still stroking and he’s still making fun of Phil’s accent. “Did you buy vitamins off of Facebook or something?” Anthony laughs and Phil wonders if he has a cold, he sounds a little stuffed up.

“Ditch the accent, you sound like Christopher Robin.” Phil giggles but the laughter stops abruptly when the hand on his dick stills. His hips rock on their own, chasing that delicious stroke and he whines. “Why’d you stop? You ok?”

The next sound is a whisper, “you aren’t Anthony.” The words come out slowly.

“I’m not,” Phil says. He takes a moment to talk himself out of the absolute panic telling him to grab the bedside lamp and smash it over the head of whoever is behind him. This person knows Anthony well enough to be sleeping in his bed. If Anthony trusts him, Phil can trust him, he probably isn’t going to murder him and wear his skin. Probably.

Phil clears his throat, “um, I’m gonna turn around, ok?”

The man with the skilled hands answers with an affirmative squeak. To be clear, his own hard dick is still pressed between Phil’s ass cheeks and his hand hasn’t moved. 

“Sorry, but, um, your hand is still on my dick,” Phil says, speaking slowly and quietly. He’s not sure why he’s using his dog and child voice, it just seems like a delicate moment. 

Before the last syllable is uttered, the hand is pulled back and every point of contact between them is broken. 

Phil reaches over to turn on the lamp before taking a deep breath, and carefully turning over to see who’s hand he was just fucking himself into.

“Please tell me you aren’t Anthony’s boyfriend,” he says as he turns.

“I’m not Anthony’s...Phil?” 

Even in the blur, Phil can tell he’s good looking. “Well good, I’m not Anthony’s Phil either.” Phil laughs, nerves settling a bit in light of the pretty brown eyes looking back at him. 

“No, no. You’re Phil. You’re AmazingPhil.”

“Oh!” Phil says, “Yeah I am.”

“Ok, makes sense.”

“What makes sense?” Phil scrambles to the foot of the bed where he’d discard his backpack last night and digs out his glasses. Previous events notwithstanding, he’s feeling quite naked in front of this stranger and gets himself back under the covers as quickly as he can.

“You know, YouTubers, I imagine there are loads of messy relationships among you lot.”

“Oh yeah, bunch of awkward nerds who never leave the house. We’re wild!” Phil giggles before clarifying, “Anthony is just a friend.”

“A friend you climb into bed with, in the middle of the night, in your underwear?”

Phil is sitting up against the headboard. His new friend is still laying down, giving Phil a lovely view, now that he’s wearing his glasses. His skin is gorgeous, just dewy and beautiful even first thing in the morning. It makes Phil equal parts jealous and thirsty. 

“Ok, judgey McJudgerston. I seem to remember a certain strong hand on your  _ not boyfriend’s  _ cock not too long ago.”

A rosy bloom appears on the man’s cheek, highlighting two dark brown freckles, so perfectly placed. “Strong hand, huh?” He smirks, pushing a dimple right into the center of the arrangement on his cheek. It’s like a little work of art and Phil stares for perhaps a bit too long.

“Sorry I made fun of your accent.”

He looks up at Phil and shrugs, “it’s ok. I do sound like Christopher Robin.” There’s a beat of silence before he adds, “Sorry for wanking you.”

Phil opens his mouth to speak but he just can’t, laughter bubbles up instead, Christopher Robin follows suit and it takes a good while for them both to gather themselves.

“Hi,” the guy is sitting up now, thrusting his hand out ceremoniously for a handshake, “I’m Dan.”

Phil looks down at the hand in front of him, “knowing where that hand has been, I think we are past formalities.” He grins, “I’m Phil. But you know that. You know this is a first for me?”

“What is? Getting a handjob from a stranger?”

“Oh no, not that.” Phil is laughing again, he can feel it taking over, heat rushing to his cheeks. He’s giddy but he tries his best to steel himself. “You’re the first fan I’ve ever been in bed with.”

“Who says I’m a fan?”

With one eyebrow raised, Phil says, “Well if you weren’t before…”

Dan shakes his head, and gives Phil’s shoulder a gentle shove. He leans back on the headboard next to Phil. There’s lots of room in this big king sized bed, he doesn’t have to sit so close but he does and their arms vie for space.

“I guess your pretty disappointed that Anthony’s not here?” Dan says.

“Not really.” Phil turns his head to look at Dan. “He said he might not be. We really are just friends. I crash here when I’m in LA, and sometimes we hook up.”

“How very modern.” 

“I totally thought you were him, I’m so blind without my glasses, and you really do look alike.” 

“Oh sure, all you’d have to do is touch literally any part of my body. I’m a fair bit more, uh, fluffy, than Anthony.”

Phil’s hand has come to rest on Dan’s thigh. “Well you were all pressed up against me earlier and you felt great to me.”

“I mean,” Dan says, “I’m no Anthony but I guess I’m not completely hideous.”

“Not completely hideous? Not to overstep any boundaries, but you’re hot, Dan. Way better than I expected when I turned around.”

“Yeah? Thanks.”

“What did you think when I turned around?”

“I thought,  _ oh my god, its AmazingPhil, he’s even hotter in person, oh my god _ .”

Phil laughs, “Thought you weren’t a fan.”

“I may have seen a few videos.” He finally looks at Phil. “I’ve always wanted to be the kind of person who makes videos.”

“So what’s stopping you?”

“Bit old now.”

“Oh yeah, for sure Dan. No one could possibly relate to you at the ripe old age of, what? 24?”

“27.”

“27!? Wow. I’m surprised you can still get it up. I really admire your  _ active senior lifestyle. _ Do you need me to get your walker so you can make it to the bathroom? Or…” Phil covers his mouth with his fingers. “Is that a sore subject? Are you wearing a diaper under there?” He lifts the blanket to peek at Dan and the mirth drops away. 

The reality is, Dan is definitely wearing only boxer briefs and his legs are long and thick and really lovely, pressed up against Phil’s. The reality is that they are both ‘friends’ with Anthony but Phil would really like to see what benefits Dan has to offer right now.

Dan had folded his arms to wait out the ridicule but now he wears a very particular expression. It’s an expression that says he knows he has the upper hand here, it says he knows Phil wants him. Phil should probably say something but his brain is too busy conjuring images of those legs in all sorts of filthy configurations.

“What’s on your mind there, Phil?” 

Phil wants to wipe the smirk off Dan’s face. What he wants more is to lay down and pull Dan on top of him, he wants to feel that body again. He can’t do that though, not in Anthony’s bed. That would be wrong. He repeats it like a mantra in his head.  _ I will not fuck Anthony’s other hook up in his bed. I will not fuck Anthony’s other hook up in his bed.  _

“I don’t wanna talk about work,” Phil says. He looks Dan in the eye and grins. “Let’s talk about how my dick is bigger than Anthony’s.”

“Something tells me you already knew that.” There’s laughter in Dan’s voice.

“Still liked hearing you say it.”

“I mean, it’s a good dick. I didn’t want to let go.” Dan shifts, angling his body so he’s facing Phil. “Please don’t tell him I said that. Actually, let’s not tell him about any of this.”

“Deal.” 

Dan is just looking at him now and Phil squirms under the attention. 

“You look cute like this,” Dan says after a few moments have passed, “with the glasses and your hair all messed up.” On those last words, he reaches up and rakes his fingers through Phil’s droopy quiff.

It’s nothing, just a moment of eye contact and little touch, a little touch from long fingers that were wrapped around Phil’s cock not long ago. He feels it happening and he knows he shouldn’t let it. He’s such a sucker for a sweet man and this one is beautiful and tall and his skin is soft. His gaze dances from Dan’s eyes to his lips to his smooth chest and back again. The hand in his hair slips behind his head and he sees Dan smile as he pulls him in. 

“Promise you aren’t dating Anthony?” Phil whispers, though he’s already tipping his head to one side and closing his eyes.

“I promise.” 

Phil’s mind goes blank, there’s nothing but soft lips and strong hands and now Dan’s on his lap and Phil’s hands are down the back of his pants, pulling him down, rocking them together. 

Dan nips at Phil’s bottom lip as he pulls away. “No offense but your breath is horrendous.” 

“None taken,” Phil says, squeezing his handfuls of flesh hard, “yours is too.” He ducks his head to kiss up the side of Dan’s neck. It earns him the sexiest little grunt so keeps going, adding a well placed suck every now and again. 

Dan is proper grinding now, panting and rolling his hips. “I wanna make out,” he says, “let’s go brush our teeth then you can fuck me in the shower.”

So much for sweet. Phil pulls his hands from the fun they’re having and pushes Dan away gently. “Alright, fuck, we have to...You need to get off.”

“I’m trying.” Dan bends forward till his lips are dangerously close to Phil’s nipple.

“No, off of me. Come on Dan, you know we can’t do this.”

Dan flops down next to Phil, catching his breath, looking dejected.

“We have no idea where Anthony is or when he’s coming home. And I don’t know the rules. For like, friends with benefits and their other friends with other benefits and whether we’re allowed to like benefit from each other.” Phil takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

“I think we’re adults and we can do whatever the fuck we want.”

“I don’t know,” Phil says, “In his house? It seems like bad manners.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Sorry.” Dan stands and starts to gather his things. “Can I give you my number? Maybe we can…”

“No.” Phil says and Dan freezes for a moment before picking up his pace. “Don’t leave. I like you. And I need coffee. Let’s get coffee and then, maybe you could show me your place?”

Dan turns to face Phil with the most gorgeous smile on his face. “So you wanna fuck me in  _ my  _ shower?”

“I want to buy you coffee and a croissant and hear all about you.” Phil stands up and walks to Dan. He wraps his arms around his waist. They make such a match like this. They just fit, chest to chest, eye to eye, cock to cock. That’s gotta be some kind of fate or maybe Anthony just has a type. Phil chooses to believe it’s fate.

Dan lets Phil hold him there. It’s the kind of moment that usually comes steps before laying in bed half naked and kissing with morning breath. Their noses bump, and Dan’s smile softens into something sweet again. “You wanna buy me coffee?”

Phil nods.

“And  _ then _ fuck me in my shower?”

Laughing, Phil smacks Dan’s ass. “Get dressed you perv. We’ve got a date.”

  
  



End file.
